memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trill/archive
The question of Federation membership I have seen no canon information leading to the solid conclusion that the Trill are Federation members. - Dice :Agreed, all we know for certain is Trill sometimes join starfleet, however, so did Nog and the Ferengi are clearly not members. Tyrant 13:50, 21 Jan 2005 (CET) Curzon Dax was a'' Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire in the 23rd Century. In order for him to '''represent the Federation' -- he must therefore belong to a race that is a member of the Federation -- the Trill. One reason would be because he would have to have the Federations best interests in mind. The exceptions to this rule, of course, are K'Ehleyr and Worf, whom were both raised by or were part human(s), and therefore raised by the Federation. There is no evidence that Curzon was raised by or part anything other than Trill. --Gvsualan 19:41, 21 Jan 2005 (CET) Ah, I had forgotten that, nice point, excellent speculation. Tyrant 19:47, 21 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant To be an ambassador of a political all that is required is citizenship of that group. Curzon may well have been a citizen of the Federation, but that does not mean that his people are *Well, on that note. Lacking any clear statement of membership from one of the series, it would seem highly likely that Trill is a member world, but not known and therefore not canon. Tyrant 22:43, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant * Worf was the federation ambassador to Kronos, which we all know is not a federation planet. This is not evidence enough. I just cannot beleive that none of the crew of the ent-d would have heard of a trill if they were federation members - there are only about 150. Although a case can be made that an ambassador must be culturally from the planet and race he represents, in the spirit of Star Trek's message of social and racial equality I'm not sure there is a strict rule about this. I don't believe there is one human Ambassador who represents humans or the Federation or one Vulcan ambassador who represents all of Vulcan. Sarek was clearly the Vulcan ambassador to the Federation. But as we have now, there are numerous ambassadors from different countries who administer to other countries and territories. I'm not sure that in star trek, race would be a priority to represent a particular culture. Picard is often chosen to mediate disputes based on his diplomatic skills and his stature in Starfleet, not his race. Therefore, if the ambassador is a well-traveled and capable diplomat, I don't see why there couldn't be a Tellerite Federation ambassador to Trill or a Trill Federation ambassador to Klingon who is later posted somewhere else. I don't think ambassadorships are definitive in scope nor is there a shortage of them. * Please sign your posts with the 4 ~. Also, while it is true that Worf, member of a non-Federation species, was a Federation ambassador, and that both he and Nog joined Starfleet without being from a member species, it seems unlikely that the Trill are anything but members. Not only do we have Odan and Dax serving as Ambassadors for the Federation but we have seen multiple Trill in Starfleet. That level of integration into Federation politics and security would seem highly unlikely if they weren't members. Nog and Worf were exceptions, the only such exceptions for their species. Bajorans are another example. Even though Bajor was not a Federation member we saw various Bajorans in Starfleet. However, rather than being an argument against Trill membership the fact that it was clearly mentioned that Bajor was being groomed for entry into the UFP seems to indicate that such a widespread integration was really only possible for current or likely members as it would be a policy of the UFP to encourage future members to become involved at all levels. Logan 5 15:33, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) * There is a good fight to be made on either side, however, we still have no reference and are therefore only guessing. Jaf 02:57, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf Backwards Did anyone notice, that in Rejoined, the trill symbol on the computer panel is backwords. When ever else we see it (Equilibrium, Prodigal Daughter) it's always the way we all know it. The pictures on the page. I just felt this should be pointed out. (In reality, this might even cause a diplomatic incident, think if a countries flag was upside down at a diplomatic function...) -AJHalliwell 18:24, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Evolution of the (joined) Trill? Is there anything known (or at least some good educated guesses) about the (Co?)-Evolution of these two sentient species? I know about this Progenitor "thing" to explain the abundance of humanoids with similar genetic makeup but then the symbionts on its own on top of that? A quick "genetic engineering" excuse? My guesses would be they are either a degenerated (speaking about physical form) species since these "worms" don't seem to meet the requirements to evolve intelligence on its own and were then deliberately "integrated" – or they first were small parasites which then (in a race with the hosts immune system) evolved smarter and smarter and less parasitic and finally found the connection to the hosts nervous system (maybe facititated by a bacteriaplasmid like DNA exchange), the symbionts as they are now probably just contain brainmatter. ***um, wow, that doesn't make any sense, sorry, I'm confused here, they started out as bacteria, exchanged plasmids with humanoid hosts who were also sentient bacteria? and then they evolved into eukaryotes? pure gibberish, why would they have plasmids?? at all??? ~~what? Heh, well, the type of the early parasite organism doesn't matter that much: My point is that the parasite relationship could have turned into a symbiontic one by an exchange of genetic material, and this could have incorporated genes for a nervoussystem, explaining how they became sentient beings without and abundance of external senses, of course it could just as well have evolved on its own yet then the neuro-symbiosis would become much harder. The nerve cells then gave the parasites an advantage etc. etc. and in the end they found the connection to the hosts brain. Here I just took "plasmid" as the prototype for an exchange of genes, not implying type of cells (is even this much mentioned about alienphysiology?). The host and parasite would be multicellular since that is a requirement that some cells can specialize into nervecells, and in the beginning there might have been thousands of parasites per host competing against each other. And probably even before the neurosymbiosis the parasites/symbions gave some advantage to the host so maybe the hosts also evolved towards their symbionts to improve the synergy. -- 134.76.62.145 00:26, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Why is this even here? This is pure speculation, and should be moved to Memory Alpha:Reference Desk. The symbiont's have been shown on TV to have intelligence, and sentience. It was also stated in an episode that the two were forced to join by some kind of disaster. Never were they mentioned as parasites (except in an insulting way) - AJHalliwell 01:54, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) In the TNG Trill episode (The Host, I believe) wasn't Odan unable to be transported, because that would damage the symbiont? Dax has certainly used the transporter plenty of times. : Maybe it's not all trill and just the Odan symbiont hated transporters. Remember, Dax was afraid of heights cause Curzon fell out of a tree once. Maybe a previous Odan was involved in a transporter accident. - AJHalliwell 23:53, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Trill romance I seem to recall in the episode Starship Down that Jadzia's claim that joined Trill are above romance was just a ploy to brush Bashir off. It certainly doesn't jibe with her subsequent behaviour, or with Odan's. Symbiont or Symbiot ? Is it possitive that the actual term is indeed "Symbiont"? "Symbiot" would seem more appropriate at least to me. :I believe you mean "symbiote" (with an e), as the term "symbiot" does not exist. ;) In any case, "symbiont" is the more common spelling and that is how it's spelled in all of the articles on M/A (as well as in the Trek scripts), so we will stick with "symbiont". :) --From Andoria with Love 23:12, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Symbiote is a more scientific term, like those fish that ride on sharks. Symbiont is how it is spelled in all DS9 DVD subtitles I've seen, so I say keep using Symbiont. (although I do think they mean basically the same thing) - AJHalliwell 23:50, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC)